Warriors Top Ten
by Sunpaw's Loyalty
Summary: A top ten for warriors like how to attack Daisy, why Crowfeather is afraid of mice, and so on. It's my first story though!
1. How to Attack Daisy

**Here's my very first story! Hope you like! And don't forget, R&R!**

Top ten ways to attack Daisy

1. Hit her over the head with a rabbit.

2. Hire Brightheart to attack her. (You might not have to pay her)

3. Send your mad Ninja mice after her (You don't have Ninja mice!? Shame on you!)

4. Toss her into the Badgers camp where they're planning revenge.

5. Tell her there's a mad rabbit after her and tell her to run away (in the direction of Shadowclan territory, of course)

6. Take her to Sundrown Place and put her in a can of shark bait and feed her to the sharks (Which are what?)

7. Tell Brambleclaw and Ashfur that she murdered Squirrelflight.

8. Toss her to the dogs.

9. Dip her in a bucket of poison ivy, mosquitoes, and NATURE!!!

10. Drop a ton of steel on her (ah, what the hey, make it ten million tons)


	2. Crowfeather's fear of mice

**Second chappies up! R&R!!**

Top Ten Reasons That Crowfeather is afraid of Mice

Feathertail loved mice, so he is afraid she will get him if he eats any of HER mice.

Mice look like rats, and rats look like mice. Hence, if the mice come near him, he is attacked by hoards of rats!

He is mentally unstable.

If he fears mice, then he will be taken to the medicine cat's den, being thought crazy. If he murders Barkface(He'll say it was an accident) he'll be taken to the neighboring clan's med. Cat(leafpool) so he can kidnap her. (Of course, that means he's faking fearing mice but oh well)

He is emotionally unstable.

Why don't we ask him? So, why ARE you afraid of mice? **Crowfeather:eyes dart around There after me. Don't tell anyone. They and their army of cheese! **Cheese. **Yes! -giggles madly- cheese! Brilliant isn't it? Diabolical? I know! I know! -Cackles madly- -is led away to a quiet den- **Okay…

He pretended to fear them to get away from Nightcloud, and developed an actual fear of them.

Can't think of a reason here. Move along, no need to stare at the emptiness.

They carry around cheese, which he is allergic to.

They sing 'It's a Small World' (this one's more terrifying then the rest. You'll understand if you've ever heard 'It's a small World' sung by mice)

**R&R!!!!**

**Crowfeather:If you don't, I'll send the mice after you!!!**

**Sunpaw's Loyalty:Way to go Crow! hey, that rhymes!**

**Sunpaw's Loalty**


	3. Why Nightcloud Stinks

**I'm back!!!**** I have 2 reveiws! Thank you to ****TheAbsoluteBestFangirlEVER**** & ****Sunset ****–**** Wicked****. Follow their beautiful example and REVIEW!!!! This one is for ****Sunset ****–**** Wicked****. It is about how much Nightcloud stinks. Oh yes, I do not own Warriors, Nightcloud, or any other thing mentioned in this story. (****except**** the rubber duckies which you get if you review)**

Top Ten Reasons Nightcloud Stinks

1.Crowfeather belongs to Feathertail (and if she's nice she'll share him with Leafpool) _alone_!

2.She's such a little fill in the blank.

3.She treats Breezepaw like he's a kit and very stupid. (He does act like a kit) (And is stupid)

4.She was against Onestar.

5.She does not like cookies(oh the horror)

6. She's what, Crowfeather's THIRD mate!?!?

7.She hates leafpool and distrusts Crowy. Why is she his mate?!?!?!? 8.She just does.

9.She's Breezepaw's mother & Crowfeather's his father. She made him cheat on leafpool and Feathertail!

10.She can't dance.

**Hope you liked! If you review, then I will give you ****duckies**** or banana splits.**

**So REVIEW!!!**

**Also, If you have ideas for a chapter, please tell me.**

**Sunpaw's**** Loyalty**


	4. Hawkrost's Crazyness

**This one's for ****LostBluePhantom****. Here ****is**** you rubber ****duckie****. To Dawkins-****Longtail's**** Loyalty, Crowfeather still was with ****Leafpool**** and ****Feathertail**** at a time. Thanks also to ****Ashfur's**** Love and Sunset-Wicked! Here are your ****duckies****. I do not own Warriors blah ****blah****blah****… now…On to the story!**

Top ten ways to get Hawkfrost to admit he's Crazy

1. Yell "Twolegs are attacking the camp, warn everyone" in his ear, then hide.

2. Tell him he's pregnant. If he doesn't believe you (which he won't) then hire Mothwing to confirm this lie. Send him to the nursery. After a couple of days, walk in and say, "you really are crazy' deny his claims that you told him he was pregnant. (That's a long one)

3. Tie a cape around his neck, tie him to a chair, and force him to watch 5 hours of nonstop _Super Kitty, Defender of Justice_Then, let him go. He should run around screaming "I am SUPER KITTY!!!!!!! DEFENDER OF JUSTICE AND LIBERTY…"

4. Make him watch a whole day of Barney, then let him go. (This is slightly cruel to Hawkfrost and to his Clanmates)

5. Hide packs of sugar in his piece of Fresh-kill while he isn't looking.

6. Teach him the disco, give him a poufy hairdo, retro (very odd retro) clothes, a disco ball, and give him a fake party invitation to Squirrelflight's B-Day Bash at the Shadowclan Camp (which is actually a slow dance ball)

7. Get some herbs from Mothwing to distract him, and then switch his Fresh-kill for grass. Whenever he talks (if the herbs work right, his talking should be slow and quiet) say "Moo"

8. Tell him Brambleclaw's in love with him minutes after they've scheduled their next meeting and promised to come even if their dyeing.

9. When Leapoardstar prepares to get on their Highrock (?) (Is that what they have), begin going "meow, meow, meow, meow, meow" in his ear continually. If your timing is right, he will say shut up (very, very, very loudly) just as Leapoardstar begins talking.

10. pass around pictures of him dressed as Super Kitty and videos of him singing "I Love You. You Love Me, We're a happy family"

**Hope you liked! That one was hard to do so sorry if it is bad. Can someone help me copy and paste stuff? R&R please! ****Please give me ideas for chapters! If I don't post the next chapter soon, then I have writer's block!**

**Sunpaw's Loyalty**


	5. Why Yellowfang rocks

**This is for SunsetWicked! Have a cookie! Remember****, review!**

Reasons Yellowfang rocks

1. She saved Cinderpelt's life

2. She finally killed Brokentail, her only son

3. She loved her son after all he did

4. She went back into the fire to save her clanmate

5. She had more parties than any other cat

6. She mentored Cinderpelt

7. She went to rescue Frostfur's kits

8. She just does

9. She rescued the rabbit population from brokenstar's evilness

10. She stopped Jaypaw from continually invading cats' dreams

**I'm beginning a new**** story. I'm wondering if Ashfur should be in love with Whitewing and when it should take place! Help, please! Review too! I am happy to take ideas, so don't be shy! **

**Sunheart's Loyalty**


	6. who loves Squirrely?

**Ok, I have FINALLY continued Warriors Top Ten. Here is my newest chappie: Top Ten cats who loved Squirrelflight! R&R, and I will give hot fudge Sundays!**

Top ten cats who loved Squirrelflight:

1.Crowfeather-well, maybe he didn't, but I have to put something!

2.Hawkfrost-I have no idea where this came from…0.o

3.Firestar-not love like kissy kissy, love like daughter father….

4. Sootfur- He never said it, but he didnods

5. Shrewpaw- he may be _dead, _but when has death stopped anybody?

6. Stormfur- If you have read the 2 book in TNP, then you understand. If not, get away now.

7. Spiderleg- their ages are close enough...

8. RAVENPAW!  

9:Ashfur- he'll, like, never have a mate now, unless he gets over Squirrely & goes to Whitewing.

10. Brambleclaw-they had kits together… self explanitory? .'

**R&R!**

**BTW, this was not meant as an insult to any of these cats.**

**Also, #8 was a joke…+.+'**


End file.
